1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board unit including a printed wiring board defining a through hole, and a connecting terminal received in the through hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sockets are conventionally utilized for a printed wiring board as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 3104494. The sockets are received in through holes defined in a printed wiring board, respectively. The sockets receive lead terminals of an electronic component, respectively. Electric connection is in this manner established between the lead terminals and the corresponding through holes.
The sockets are soldered to the through holes one by one. Manual operation is required to solder the sockets. A worker must handle the soldering iron, for example. The worker needs skills in soldering. It takes a considerably long time to set the sockets.